


A Simple Objective Fact

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Vision went to Wanda's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Objective Fact

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for Di <3

**i.**

He was only trying to help. After everything that had just happened, he was sure that Wanda still had to be quite shaken. Moving into the Avengers compound was a good change, but it was a change nonetheless, and Vision understood that humans seemed to deal better with that kind of situation when they had some company. Gliding into her room was meant as a friendly gesture.

This plan failed on two accounts.

"Vision!"

It was not a scream, not really, but it was clear that his arrival has startled her instead of comforting her. So that was failure number one.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could... help you move in," he said, almost trailing off as he took the time to look around the room. It was perfectly tidy already, and that was failure number two.

"Oh. Thank you, but that didn't take long. I don't have a lot of things." She gave him a thoughtful look, as if considering her next move. "But Stark gave me a credit card. I was about to go out and buy some new clothes now."

"I see," he replied, unsure of what was expected of him.

"Would you like to come with me?"

That took him by surprise. He looked down at his own outfit with more than a little confusion.

"Is there something wrong with _these_ clothes?"

"Even Thor doesn't wear a cape _all_ the time," she said. She was smiling, now, so perhaps it was a success after all.

*

**ii.**

This time, he knocked first.

He was sure that he had heard Wanda crying. This was no surprise, given her still recent loss, but even so the idea was... unpleasant. He felt that he should at least make an attempt to comfort her. On the other hand, he figured that if she was in her room with the door closed, she might want some privacy. So he compromised by making his presence known.

After a few moments passed without an answer, Vision assumed that she simply wanted to be left alone. It was disappointing, for some reason he couldn't quite explain, but he turned to leave.

And then the door opened.

"Yes...?" It looked like she had just been taking the time to make herself presentable. Her eyes were red, but her face was dry. "Oh. Vision."

"I was wondering if--" He stopped mid-sentence, reconsidering his options. If she was all right? That was true but unhelpful. If she wanted to talk to someone? An irrelevant question right now, she had made that clear. "Would you like to join me in the living room and watch a movie? The new surround system was just installed..."

She didn't even ask if he had a particular idea in mind.

"Of course."

*

**iii.**

Wanda opened the door before he could even knock. She looked amused, and... well, she always looked pretty, that was something that Vision had realized long ago. A simple objective fact. But this time she seemed to have put some extra effort on her appearance. It shouldn't have been a suprise, he soon realized; it was, after all, her birthday.

"Hello, Vizh."

"Happy birthday," he said, somewhat awkward. He was still getting used to that nickname. It was nice, but even now it sometimes caught him off guard. "I wasn't sure what kind of gift was appropriate, so I brought you a card."

"Thank you." She tooked the offered card, looked at him for a moment, then shook her head and grinned. "You do remember I can read minds, yes?"

"Yes, I... am aware of that."

"And I try not to go looking, but do you know what happens when a lot of people all think about the same thing for a whole week?"

Oh. Of course. That explained the nicer clothes, then.

"You know about the party," he sighed. "Please try to act surprised? Everyone worked very hard."

She laughed, and it was the happiest he'd seen her so far, he thought. So maybe trying to surprise her had been a good idea, anyway. Maybe that saying was right and the thought did count.

"I'll do my best."

*

**iv.**

"Wanda? Do you like the blue sweater better, or the black one?"

"I like it better when you knock," she said.

Vision looked up from the sweaters he was carrying to find himself standing in the middle of her room. He must have come in through the wall again, but if he had to be completely honest with himself, he hadn't even noticed he was doing it. He wasn't sure of what to think about that. Wanda was smiling, however, so that meant he wasn't about to get into trouble.

"Sorry. I didn't realize. I was--"

"Nervous?"

"I have no reason to be," he said, with a slight frown. It wasn't, of course, exactly a denial. "It's only an interview. Since I am somewhat of a... curiosity, you could say, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

She tilted her head and, for a moment, he had the distinct feeling that she was about to say something teasing. But that was not what happened.

"Shouldn't you talk to Stark or Cap, then?" she asked him instead. "They have experience with this kind of thing. Perhaps they can help."

"Perhaps," he agreed, smiling right back at her. "But I trust you more with my clothes."

*

**v.**

It was the fourth time this week that he somehow managed to end up in her room. As if anything ever changed; as if it wasn't always empty and dark and lonely. He really should stop, he was quite aware. But it was difficult to break a habit when he didn't even realize he was doing it. For a while, now, it felt like everything he ever did was float around, without paying attention to small details like walls or the time of day or where he was going.

("Like a really depressing ghost", Stark had told him once, but then again he had _also_ been wandering around the compound at three in the morning.)

It was telling, he supposed, how often he drifted towards this place. So was a lot of what had happened lately. But now, well... it was a little too late to notice the obvious, wasn't it? He wondered if she had known. He wondered if he'd ever had the chance to _ask_.

He shook his head and forced himself to leave. There was no point in lingering here, except making himself feel even worse, and he liked to think he wasn't quite that dramatic.

The sound of a television caught his attention on his way back to his own room. Both Stark and Rhodes were talking loudly over it, but a few key words were still clear as day. Words like _Raft_ and _breakout_.

For the first time in an eternity, Vision smiled.


End file.
